


Cогрей меня

by essilt, fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016



Series: 2 левел, мини [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), captain america: the winter soldier - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Prompt Fic, Suspense
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 06:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7704349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/essilt/pseuds/essilt, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016/pseuds/fandomRetellingsCrossovers2016
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>это вторая смерть лета, которую застает в Аренделле Джефферсон.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cогрей меня

**Author's Note:**

> по мотивам заявки с инсайда: «Холодное сердце (Frozen)/Однажды в сказке. Эльза/Джефферсон (Безумный Шляпник), с ретеллингом чего-то типа «Сонной лощины» с Деппом. Джефферсон с дочкой приезжают в тихий Аренделл, в котором творится фигня. В фигне подозревают Эльзу. Но все не так просто. Романс, саспенс. От НЦы не откажусь» и подсказки анонимного доброжелателя в части кроссовера.

— Согрей меня, — просит Эльза, теребит толстую, лунно-бледную косу и ежится в тонком облегающем платье.

Странно слышать, что она нуждается в тепле, крестница стужи и мать холода.

Аренделл — это девять месяцев зимы, на исходе натужно рождающей чахлое лето, которому суждено умереть в трехмесячном возрасте; и так год за годом. Никто не плачет по лету, его появления на свет раз за разом ждут с обреченной усталостью, а его остывающие дни хотят сбыть поскорее в пронизывающий ветрами сентябрь. Здесь без конца кто-то умирает от голода или холода, эта земля неласкова, невосприимчива к семенам и саженцам, фермеры бьются без продыху, пока она соизволит дать немногочисленные, чахлые плоды, которым неоткуда взять света и соков; и люди такие же, как земля.

Это вторая смерть лета, которую застает в Аренделле Джефферсон; в этот раз агония затягивается, листья и лепестки корчатся под ночными ударами заморозков, но упрямо пытаются раскрыться и надышаться еще хоть немного теплом стылого бледного солнца, подпитываемые надеждой Эльзы на Спасительницу из чуждого мира, где земля без магии закована в смесь смолы, гравия и песка, а крыши домов утопают в облаках.

Но Спасительница не воскрешает мертвых — такой ответ приносит странник-между-мирами, и известие прекращает агонию лета в считанные мгновения: снежный шторм душит его плотным зимним одеялом, и наступает долгожданный покой.

Говорят, так было не всегда. Говорят, это деяние молодой королевы. Говорят, и младшую сестру она заморозила насмерть. Говорят, тогда и сердце ее замерзло. Эльза правит Аренделлом вьюгой и льдом, кажется, целую вечность; по движению ее пальцев рыбьи пузыри в окнах бедняков и слюдяные пластины в окнах знати затягивает инеем — покуда не появятся трещины и хрупкая преграда не расколется, впуская Жнеца.

Жнец — порождение королевы, его ледяной серп всегда остер, скор и неотвратим; но Жнец милосерден. Он не мучает тех, за кем приходит. Никто не успевает даже испугаться, жизни пресекаются во сне с одного взмаха, едва огонь оседает в очагах и возвращается в чрево, зачавшее его от искры, — в поленья и дрова.

Джефферсон как никогда много думает о рождении новой жизни в мире, объятом смертью и закованном в кандалы горя своей королевы.

— Согрей меня, — снова просит Эльза. Коса ее совсем растрепалась, разворошенная суетливыми пальцами. — Если я не оттаю, здесь не останется живых.

— Тебе же по душе холод, — отвечает Джефферсон.

— Слишком холодно, — шепчет она. В ее лице ни единой краски, и кажется, что слезы сейчас заледенеют.

Но оказывается, что она вместила все тепло, украденное у Аренделла. Она открывается, как тайна нового, неизведанного мира для странника-между-мирами. Она мало похожа на суеверную болтовню о себе, у нее длинные сильные белые ноги и стыдливо розовые упругие соски. В этом акте мало любви, если сыщется хоть сколько-нибудь, но тепла — предостаточно.

***

Он выныривает из портала в свою мастерскую, которая слегка безумна даже для Страны Чудес: высоченные стены от пола до потолка опоясывают ряды разномастных полок, некоторые еще хранят запах дерева; на них хаотично громоздятся шляпы на любой вкус, размер и цвет: кислотных и благородных оттенков, высокие и крошечные, закрепленные на обручах, в форме кораблей и бастионов, с вуалетками и широченными полями, с тульями, брошами, шелковыми розами, гроздьями винограда, неотличимые от тыкв, расколотых арбузов, гигантских спелых вишен, шестеренок, бабочек и стрекоз… кроме этого бурлящего цветами и фасонами нагромождения здесь только швейный станок и кресло. В Аскоте, городе из мира Спасительницы, где шляпа решает все, продали бы душу за пять минут в его мастерской — и за эти пять минут он бы озолотился, но Джефферсон шьет не за золото, а потому что работа спасает — прежде всего от памяти. Ножницы — его средство кроить воспоминания вместе с кусками фетра, велюра, шелка или кожи, а игла и нитка помогают собрать пазл в единое целое, доводя до совершенства. Но больше никаких порталов. В последний раз портал разлучил его с дочерью на без малого тридцать лет, поэтому единственный уцелевший, собственный простой черный цилиндр, Джефферсон оберегает ревностно и неусыпно. Когда он устает кроить, подрезать, сметывать, сшивать, распарывать, клеить — ему необходимо путешествие. Путешествие стряхивает с него мелкую россыпь ворса, клочков ткани и ниток, налипших на сюртук, выбивает из легких запахи хлопка, шелка и шерсти, напоминает о красках реального мира, зачастую бесконечно далеких от расцветок тканей…

А после путешествия так необходим дом.

Потому что Грейси ждет отца в кресле с книгой на коленях, и Джефферсон улыбается — глупо, счастливо, самозабвенно, — прежде чем раскрывает объятия и целует дочь в лоб. Это их крошечное таинство: после каждой разлуки, даже короткой, даже если ее хватает, только чтобы чай заварить, — притворяться, будто новая встреча — чудо. Впрочем, Джефферсон не притворяется, Грейси, хочется верить, тоже. Она смотрит ясными карими глазами, произносит два простых «па», и они поднимают нежность мыслимую и немыслимую на высоты, где возможно все.

— Где ты был на этот раз так долго? — Грейси двигается, освобождая место, жмется на подлокотнике несколько мгновений, в конце концов нехотя опускает книгу на пол и перебирается к отцу на колени. С тех пор, как Джефферсон нашел дочь снова, она частенько сидит именно с этой книгой, должно быть, скоро зачитает до дыр.

— В Аренделле, — отвечает он, гладит Грейси по волосам.

— У Снежной Королевы?

— У нее.

— Что-то вы часто видитесь.

— Она просила меня помочь.

— А меня ты с собой не берешь, — Грейси ревниво морщит нос, но глазами смеется. — Она будет тебе вместо Алисы?

Вопрос застает его врасплох. Грейс не называет Алису «мамой». Джефферсон не называет Алису «жена» или «любимая» — даже мысленно. Это уговор между отцом и дочерью, скрепленный обоюдным молчанием. Алиса — одно из тех воспоминаний, которое хочется оставить в прошлом, иначе можно заболеть от разочарования и тоски; воспоминание, от которого он отгораживается уже так долго и так упрямо, не давая слабины ни на минуту, что начинает сомневаться, была ли она когда-то. Порой даже верит, что ее никогда не было.

Но Джефферсон никогда не думал всерьез о том, чтобы кем-то заменить Алису. Да Эльза и не согласится быть ничьей заменой, ей нужно собственное, единственное место.

— Она ведь злая? — подумав, спрашивает Грейси. — Раз заколдовала все королевство.

— Она несчастная, — мягко говорит Джефферсон. Ему везет на злых королев, начавших со страшного несчастья.

Дочь морщится.

— А те, кого она заморозила, счастливые?

— Грейси!

Она прикусывает язык — так, чтобы видел отец, и смиренно вздыхает.

— Эльза тебе доверяет?

— Есть немного, — теперь морщится Джефферсон, подражая гримасе дочери, и они смеются вместе.

— Как твоя рука?

Он пробует сжать и разжать кулак. Рука плохо слушается его после возвращения из Сторибрука, часто немеет во время работы, но когда находит раж, Джефферсон забывает об этом.

— Сегодня ничего так. Почитай мне что-нибудь из своей книги?

Грейси задумчиво чешет кончик носа, словно решает, с какой страницы начать, потом кивает своим мыслям, наклоняется за книгой и раскрывает потертый бархатный переплет.

— Жажда, — с паузами читает она. — Ржавый. Очаг. Рассвет. Семнадцать. Добросердечный. Девять…

***

Горничные находят ее поздним утром. Мертвая Эльза красивее живой — наверное, потому что смерть пришла мгновенно и, видимо, от знакомой руки: королева улыбается, в тусклых, как у мертвой рыбы, глазах еще теплится отпечаток радости. Ее длинная, тонкая шея сломана одним движением, на коже успели проступить кровоподтеки до того, как остыло тело.

Королевский замок гудит, вибрирует от погребов до шпилей, раскачиваемый десятками, сотнями тысяч звуков — кругом ходят, бегают, шепчутся, кричат, кто-то (кто помнит Эльзу ребенком) даже плачет; звуки сливаются в поток ликования, в поток скорби, в поток растерянности, имена возможных регентов вырываются из общего течения и тут же растворяются в суеверном испуге, пока в небе солнце пробирается сквозь отяжелевшие, размякшие тучи, обещая позднюю октябрьскую оттепель.


End file.
